Warriors The New Begginning
by Lilynose
Summary: Things change...find out the rest in the story!
1. Prologue

**Warriors**

The New Beginning

CATS

Sky Bird (Sky)-White she-cat with grey ears, eye-patch, and front left paw with light blue eyes

Rain Cloud (Rain)-Black tom with grey eye-patch and dark blue eyes

Leaf Crumbles (Leaf)-Grey she-cat with white tail tip and black ears and paws with dark green eyes

Rock Fall (Rock)-Grey tom with black splotches and grey eyes

Storm Cloud (Storm) -White tom with a grey, wavy dot on back and amber eyes

Sun Down (Sun)-Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Flame Sky (Flame)-Orange tom with bright green eyes

Yodel Mountain (Yodel)-Black she-cat with grey ears and paws with dark green eyes

Ash Pile (Ash)-Grey tom with black stripes and bright blue eyes

Hazel Leaf (Hazel)-Light brown she-cat with white tail tip with bright blue eyes

Lash Tongue (Lash)-Black she-cat with blind, blue eyes

Moon Shine (Moon)-Blue/grey tom with blue eyes.

Bird Flight (Bird)-Black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Beatle Crawl (Beatle)-Black tom with brown eyes

Tree Branch (Tree)-Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Grass Blade (Grass)-White tom with black left ear and light green eyes

Rabbit Leap(Rabbit)-White she-cat with black right ear and dark green eyes

Sandy Vole (Sandy)- Light brown tom with black tail tip and brown eyes

Thunder Strike (Thunder)-White tom with black, jagged line on right flank and yellow eyes

Pine Tree-Brown tom with light blue eyes

Lion Roar (Lion)-Golden tom with yellow eyes

Blackberry Bush (Blackberry)-Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Prologue

Now you must be wondering, new beginning?

What happened?

Everything Happened.

Cats left the clans and took on whole new lives.

Lives that didn't involve Starclan.

Soon enough, Starclan was forgotten.

Forever.

Things changed.

Names demonstrated what they saw or felt during the kits birth.

These kits did it too. And their kits did.

And it went on and on and on.

They separated from each other, only meeting to have kits and then leave.

Eventually.

They would leave their kits.

And this how life went.

No Warrior Code.

No clanmates.

No territories.

No peace.

Just survival.

That was all that mattered.

Until the 4 came.

And this is the story of the 4,

Who brought order back to the cat world.

And a new type of clan life.

* * *

The she-cat slid into the clearing. She was amazed. So many cats in one place. So many cats. She knew she would find someone. If not, hope next season will bring a tom that attracts her. She shivered. Maybe she would see her mother. She was not supposed to talk too much to her. It was against the code. _Avoid friendships because one day, it will bite you back._ The code said. It won't latterly bite you but it will come back. The friend might die or leave you to your death. But you can talk to family here to share news. Friends too but your not supposed to travel with them.

All those thoughts vanished when she saw one of the toms. He was golden colored. He was chatting with another cat with a black she-cat. _He is probably already took by that she-cat_ she thought. She sighed. She decided she would talk to the hansom tom. What if he liked her? Might as well try.

She strolled over to the tom like she knew what she was doing. The tom looked over his shoulder when she neared.

"Hello." The tom meowed. He was young, she could tell by his awkwardness and meow. His claws were digging into the soft soil like he was anxious.

"Hi." She mewed.

"What's your name?" The gold tom asked.

"B-Bird Flight. Bird for short. " She stumbled on the beginning of her name. _Stupid!_ she thought

"Nice to meet you Bird. I'm Lion Roar. Lion for short." Lion dipped his head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Lion." Bird dipped her head.

"I'm Blackberry Bush. Blackberry for short." The she-cat who was talking to Lion mewed suddenly. Bird frowned. _Am I jealous? _She asked herself. "I'm Lion's sister." Blackberry continued.

Bird felt heat rushing to her head. _His sister! I can't see any resemblance!_ She almost thought out loud. She grinned. At least Lion is still free.

"Well…how do I put this?" Lion started to say. "Do you," He hesitated. "want to spend the mate gathering with me?"

"Of course!" She meowed a little too loud. She got one! First gathering and she got a tom to like her. She smiled and they walked away from the gathering, tails entwined.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dove! Don't go to far ahead." A cat called. Bird flight, her mother.

"Yes mother." She grumbled. She slowed down. She wanted to find a spot where they could start training so they weren't forced away from where ever they went. She walked beside her brother and two sisters now.

"So Dove. What do you want to start with? Battle or Hunting?" Star, the oldest of her sisters asked.

"Battle so we can defend ourselves." Dove mewed simply.

"I agree!" Breeze meowed.

"Well me and Star don't. Hunting so we can eat!" Owl, the youngest of the litter protested.

"Well how are we going to hunt if we can't find a spot to defend our prey?" Dove asked. Owl opened her mouth but it just hung open, but in a heartbeat, closed.

Bird slowed and hung back with them. "So we're learning battle techniques?" She asked.

"I guess." Star mewed. Owl glared at her, obviously mad that they weren't learning to hunt first.

"Yes!" Breeze and Dove yowled in joy at the same time. Bird suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Owl asked.

"Nothing. We've reached a good spot to train." Bird mewed. There was a tree, surrounded by tall grass.

"Ok. Lets begin." Bird meowed. "During training, you call each other by full names."

"Yes!" Star mewed quietly but we could all hear it. She blinked. "What? I like our full names."

"Whatever. We will be learning the Front Paw Blow. Claws sheathed. Attack from the front. Bring your paw down on the opponents head hard." Bird demonstrated it. "Now you try. Dove Wing with Owl Screech. Star Shine with Breeze Whisper."

Dove went in front of Owl and glared at her. "Ladies first." Dove taunted Owl.

"Your a la…" She was interrupted by Dove's blow to the head. "Ow!" Owl yowled.

"It did not hurt that bad, **Ow**l Screech!" Breeze joked. "Get it. **Ow**l. It has the word ow in it." They all laughed but Owl.

"It's not funny, Screech!" Owl wined.

"Full names." Bird scolded.

"Sorry mom." Owl looked down.

"Don't call me mom! Call me Bird Flight!" Bird re-scolded her. Owl looked even more embarrassed. "Come on lets get back to training." They trained for the rest of the day.


End file.
